Paralysis and loss of nerve function through trauma highlight the need for implantable device capable of restoring nerve function, without increasing tissue damage by requiring autologous nerve grafts. This study focuses on enhancing nerve regeneration in two ways First, fabrication precision and control for nerve guidance conduits will be increased This will result in nerve conduits that bioabsorb in eight weeks, resist in vivo compression through printed external support structures, and have uniform porosity Second, an NGF gradient within the conduit will be created by using high-precision ink jets NGF-enriched polymer will be deposited into a digitally controlled pattern. Achievement of the aims of this project will result in fabrication of nerve guidance conduits with the above-mentioned features and verification of nerve regeneration in animal models. The research plan will be carried out at three institutions MicroFab, University of Texas, Austin, and University of California, Irvine. Nerve conduits will be modeled, designed, fabricated and tested at MicroFab, they will be further characterized and in vitro studies will be carried out at University of Texas, and in vivo experiments, Walking-Track analysis, and electrophysiological studies will be carried out at University of California, Irvine. Proven cooperation among these three groups will insure project success. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]